Disappearance
by No Available Pen Names
Summary: It was 9:00 in the morning and Conan got a phone call that made him panic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Disappearance**

It was 9:00 in the morning and our little detective was still in bed. He was up late last night, attending a party with Detective Mouri and his daughter. It irritated him when his phone rang. Part of him didn't want to answer it but in the end he did.

"Hello…" His hoarse voice sounded ill for his ear.

"Shinichi-kun." He recognized the voice. It was Hakase.

"Hakase? It's nine in the morning. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Shinichi-kun, but I don't know who else to call." His voice sounded like he's in panic. Conan lazily sat up.

"Did something happened, Hakase?"

"It's about Ai-kun." Conan rubbed his eyes. _'Is she sick again? That girl's pushing herself again'_

"She's missing." Conan dropped his phone and changed as quickly as possible. His hair was still messy and he's still missing a sock but he quickly rushed out of his door and headed to the professor's house.

When he arrived there, the Detective Boys were there. They looked like they are excited for something. "What are you, kids, doing here?" Conan asked. He's outside the professor's gate.

"Don't talk like you're not a kid, Conan." Genta placed his hands on his waist. Conan just raised an eyebrow.

"We're here to fetch Ai-chan. She promised to treat us in an ice cream parlor in town." Conan crossed his arms.

"Too bad Haibara can't accompany you today. She called me last night, saying that she has an urgent thing to do."

The kids pouted. "But, she promised…" Ayumi looked upset.

"She said, she was sorry. But don't worry. I'll just treat you on behalf of Haibara."

The kids cheered. _'That girl owes me one.'_

"We'll go in the afternoon. I'll just meet you guys there." The kids nodded and they were gone in a flash. Conan entered the professor's house.

"Hakase?"

"Shinichi-kun? Good thing, you're here." An old man in his lab coat emerged from a room.

"Have you checked every room in this house?" Conan sounded angry. The old man nodded. "I did but she's not here. Not even in her room."

Conan scratched his chin. "Maybe, she went to the grocery store or took a stroll in the park."

"Then she should've left a note."

"I'll look for her. You stay here in case she comes back." The little detective talked like he was superior. He rushed out of the house and began his hunt.

He walked to town, asking people if they have seen a young girl with auburn hair that was as tall as him. So far, no one has seen her.

He passed by the flower shop Haibara visited the other day. She said that the flowers there were beautiful and it really makes her day. Conan stopped by. The flower shop owner was behind the counter. The owner was a kind old lady and she greeted Conan with a smile.

"Good morning, young boy. How can I help you?"

Conan looked at the old woman. "I'm looking for my friend, ma'am. She's the girl with auburn hair that visited the store the other day."

The woman looked up the air, scratching her chin. "Oh. I think she dropped by not too long ago."

'_My deduction was correct. She's not really missing.'_ Conan thought. "What direction did she go?"

"I'm not really sure, my dear. But, I think she went to the direction of park."

Conan bowed. "Thank you, madam." He was about to leave but he stopped on his tracks. "Oh, I forgot. Can you get me some white roses?"

The old woman chuckled and gave Conan some roses. "White roses for the young lady. That's very sweet of you, young man."

Conan gave her his payment and walked to the park. He wandered there, keeping an eye out for his partner.

'_Where is that, woman?'_

The park was rather small but he still failed to spot his friend. He sat on an empty bench, thinking where she would have gone. He looked at the ground and noticed something glistening. He picked it up and stared at it for a while.

_It was Haibara's charm bracelet._

Ayumi gave it to her as a Christmas gift and the others just gave her charms. Conan gave the heart-shaped charm. It was the first charm he could find so that's the thing he bought.

"Don't tell me she's…" Conan shook his head as if erasing the thought out of his head. "No. I'm sure she's just out here."

But the feeling didn't go away, he ran to every possible places but she's was not there. He searched the library, the mall, the ice cream parlor, but no Ai Haibara. Conan sat on the sidewalk. He looked at the time. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and he hasn't had any breakfast yet.

His stomach made a quite embarrassing sound but he waved it off. "I won't eat until I find her."

He stood up and resumed his search for her. He knew he should be contacting the police by now but it's a small case and he's sure the police won't prioritize it.

He was feeling a little woozy but he waved it off.

His vision was getting blurry.

"No."

He was panicking. "No. I don't have time for this. What if Haibara has been captured? What if she's dying right now and I'm not there in time to save her?"

Conan's knees buckled and he fell on the stone hard ground.

When he regained consciousness, he was on a familiar room. And not just any room, it was Haibara's.

"Finally." He watched as the missing girl, Ai Haibara carried a tray and placed it on the bed. Conan sat up and stared at the food served in front of him.

"Haibara?"

"No, Sherlock." Haibara chuckled. "Go on. Eat."

Conan blinked and stared at her.

"Eat. It's my fault you passed out in the middle of the sidewalk."

Conan bit his lower lip. _'Darn. How stupid are you, Shinichi? You don't have the strength to fight hunger yet you want to fight a dark organization?'_

"Kudo-kun, stop biting your lip and eat."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Haibara heard it and stared at him, confused. "I'm sorry because I wasn't able to track you down. What if they kidnapped you? What if-?" Haibara placed her finger on Conan's lips, preventing him to continue.

"Shut up and eat. You can see that I'm well." Haibara dropped her finger. "Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry since I didn't even bother leaving you guys a note."

Conan grabbed bread on the tray and took a bite. "Thank you for this."

"It's nothing, really." Haibara smiled. "Oh, thank you for this." She raised her left arm to reveal the charm bracelet she dropped. "You can finish your meal here. Leave when you feel like it."

Conan nodded and continued eating. Haibara was to leave when she stopped and faced the young detective again. "Oh, I forgot. Your flowers are in the vase." She pointed at the vase, resting on a table. It contained the roses Conan was to give Haibara. Conan looked at it and smiled.

"That's for you, actually." Haibara looked shocked for a moment. Conan just chuckled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: This just came to me out of nowhere. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. **


	2. Short BONUS CHAPPIE

**Disappearance**

_A Bonus Chapter_

* * *

_Years later…_

"Ai-chan, let's go eat lunch together." Mitsuhiko grabbed Haibara's hand, pulling her from her seat. Ayumi swatted the young boy's hand and said, "That's not how you ask a girl out, Mitsuhiko-kun." She placed both of her hands on her waist. "Besides, we are going to eat together like any girl friends do during lunch break."

Haibara just chuckled as Ayumi dragged her to the rooftop with two bento boxes on the other hand. It was great having these people on her side without her worrying about the Black Organization. The thought didn't even scare her anymore and it was all thanks to Shinichi.

Ayumi offered her a rice ball and she politely said, "Thank you." Ayumi looked so optimistic as usual but compared when she was younger, she has gotten a bit more mature. "Nee, Ai-chan…"

The young scientist looked at her friend. "What is it?"

"Do you still see Conan-kun?" Her expression saddened. "I barely see him in school cause he's always chasing cases."

Haibara laughed. "I think what you mean was he's being chased by weird and morbid cases."

They both giggled. "Yeah. Maybe. But do you?"

"Yes. I mean, I was just in his house the other day. Her mom was there." Haibara could see a hint of jealousy on her friend's eyes. "Professor Agasa came with me but it wasn't long before Edogawa-kun left… again."

Ayumi shrugged. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. But I do wish to see him…"

"Yeah. We could hang out just like before." Ayumi stared at her friend and nodded.

"Nee, Haibara," The two was shocked to hear that voice. A voice that they were longing to hear for a very long time. "I'm late again, am I?" It was Shinichi… no Conan, with Mitsuhiko and Genta behind him.

"You have two bento boxes, Ayumi-chan?" Genta asked in surprise.

"And you're only sharing it to, Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko followed.

Conan laughed. "Well, that is because Haibara rarely eats and Ayumi-chan is just worried about her, am I right?"

Ayumi blushed and nodded. The two young lads rushed to the food and dove in. "Same ol'"

Ayumi stood up and greeted Conan with a hug. "I missed you."

Conan smiled. "I did too. I missed these moments."

"Oh, you're being too sentimental." Haibara stood up and made his way towards him. "I didn't miss you at all."

"Oh really?" He eyed her, skeptically, and shrugged. "Well, we're neighbors and you drop by almost everyday."

"I do not!"

Conan laughed. "Of course you do. Oh, I have evidence that you do." Ayumi's arms were still wrapped on Conan's waist. "Can you excuse me, Ayumi-chan, I'll get something in my pocket." She released him and moved.

He dug out a charm bracelet from his pocket. "Oh, here it is. You dropped that in our living room the other day. You should be more careful next time."

Haibara laughed and shook her head. "Just like last time."

Conan placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you for this."

"Oh, it's nothing, really." And the young detective planted a short but sweet kiss on the young scientist's cheek.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter and this is just a bonus chapter and I just thought maybe I should write one cause I forgot to mark this as a complete story and YES, I AM THE ONE TO BLAME. **

**As usual, I own nothing and I am extremely sorry if this doesn't make sense cause this just came up to me like minutes ago and I decided to write and publish. So, thank you again. **

**Shoutout for ****that reader, shin shiho, who followed my story, LOVE LOTS.**


End file.
